


Haikyuu!! Smut-Shots | Requests Open

by Alxceq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Requests, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxceq/pseuds/Alxceq
Summary: Hi! I’ve wanted to do this for a while but I will be writing Haikyuu one-shots, specifically smut. I have very few limits and do most ships so just check it, read my request rules, and request a specific fic you would want to see, as dirty as you want.|| I don’t promote all the things I write about, it is simply fetish writing. ||
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Haikyuu!! Smut-Shots





	Haikyuu!! Smut-Shots | Requests Open

This is my smut fic requests center!

I only do Haikyuu ships, i’m fine with mxf, mxm, fxf.  
My fics will probably be fetishy, I don’t really enjoy reading/writing about vanilla sex.

Here are the things I will NOT write about:  
\- Vomit  
\- Scat  
\- Pedophilia (ex. Ukai x Hinata)  
\- Extreme Underage content 

Here are things I WILL write about:  
\- incest  
\- blood/pain  
\- Piss/Watersports  
\- Poly Ships  
\- Rare Pairs  
\- Cheating  
\- Non-con/Dub-con  
\- CnC  
\- etc.

Request whatever you’d like and i’ll try and get to it ^^ just please tell me a basic plot (Kinks, characters, who tops, etc). Or if you have a planned out idea in your head that you don’t feel like writing go ahead and comment it, either way, happy reading + requesting!


End file.
